<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never grow old by Nightingalefat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133600">Never grow old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat'>Nightingalefat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil9岁那年，Arthur领养了他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never grow old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗口路过的车灯不是他醒来的原因，Neil掀开盖在身上的毯子，任由它滑落在沙发上，他坐起来，看了一眼大门的方向，玄关的转角遮住了他的视线，但是他知道有人回来了。<br/>
Arthur轻轻拧了一下门锁，冷风就跟着从缝隙里溜了进来，他转身换下皮靴，悄然掩上门。屋子里很安静，客厅里那台座钟发出轻微的走动声，他觉得Neil已经乖乖去睡觉了，所以当他转过身来卸下背包，看到小家伙正抱着毯子、瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看着他时，Arthur发出了一声惊呼。<br/>
“Neil，天哪！”<br/>
背包被扔在地上，发出“咚”的声响，他踩着棉拖鞋快步走过去，一把将小家伙搂在怀里。<br/>
“Daddy，”Neil把小脸埋在他的羊毛外套里，呼吸间都是风雪的味道，“我困了。”<br/>
“是我吵醒你了。”<br/>
Arthur把他的睡衣拉平，拽过他抱着的毛毯，牵着他的小手往二楼去。毛毯是Eames离家之前买的，一开始他们总是裹着毯子在沙发上看电影，或者看着毛茸茸的James和Neil一起打赛车游戏，小房子的暖气管有些老旧，Arthur说了好几次要疏通一下，但一直没找到合适的时间。幸好孩子的手是温热的，他才略微安心。<br/>
Neil的房间在二楼最里面，据孩子自己说，他已经过了睡儿童房的年龄了，不过墙上还是贴满了乐队的海报和一些涂鸦公式，浅色的衣柜门上也有一些便签，Arthur没有仔细看过，大约是摘抄的歌词或书籍里的句子，他微不可查地弯了下嘴角，把Neil安置在床上，又把还热乎的毯子盖在他身上。<br/>
“要听睡前故事吗？”<br/>
Neil看了看Arthur眼下的青黑，摇摇头，他抓住被子的边缘，小声说：“我已经10岁了，daddy。”<br/>
Arthur仔细看了他一会儿，似乎是Neil对年龄的认知使他觉得有些伤感，他伸出手去摸了摸孩子暗金色的头发，“睡吧，明早起来我会在的，好吗？”<br/>
　　</p><p>9岁·噩梦</p><p>Neil很小的时候就知道这个家不似他的原生家庭，没有美丽淑雅的母亲，只有两个争执起来恨不得打爆对方脑袋的父亲，Arthur偏爱用平底锅，而Eames喜欢他的高尔夫球棍，尽管Neil从来没见过他打高尔夫。通常情况下Arthur会赢，他总会赢，Eames为此付出了两位数的球棍，签下了十数条不平等条约，也不是说他就乐意遵守，Arthur总会睁一只眼闭一只眼。<br/>
Neil被Arthur领回家的时候只有九岁，那一年他们刚结束一场植入任务，Cobb和他们一起回了美国，Eames说服了Arthur，由他在纽约置办了一套房产，房子不大，屋外旧篱笆很长，围着门口一片绿茵茵的草坪，街上很安静，路灯运转正常，或许Arthur没有极力反对也意味着他也想要一个除了安全屋之外的地方，能有处可回。不过Eames每两周就要把屋子搞的一团糟，这也是后话了。<br/>
和他们刚在一起的时候不同，虽然那也没过多久，但Arthur知道同居代表着你要承担的东西变得多了起来，所幸Eames很有趣，他不着调，又很可靠，他对世事有些凉薄，又执着在那些正确的与善良的事上，更重要的是你总能感觉到他爱着你。所以他把Neil正式介绍给Eames的时候，并没有多费什么口舌，Eames当晚就在给小家伙洗澡的时候与他混熟了，不得不承认，Neil也许更喜欢Eames一点。<br/>
天气还在持续变冷，11月份刚过半，Neil就有些期待感恩节了。因为Arthur和Eames决定一直到新年都留在纽约，他们将共度今年剩余的每一个节日，当然了，Neil最期待的还是圣诞节，Eames说他们要去Cobb叔叔家里过夜。<br/>
所以当Neil这晚勉强入睡的时候，已经超过了十二点钟，Eames靠在洗衣机旁边盯着倒计时，滚筒转得他有些头晕，Arthur则歪在沙发上读书，他架着一副低度近视镜，眉头微微皱起，屋子里只有洗衣机和冰箱嗡嗡的运作声，过了一会儿，Eames放弃盯着数字了，他总是对数字有些无奈，转过身去看Arthur，后者察觉到他的目光，只是露出一个笑容。<br/>
“很好看？”<br/>
“什么？哦，你说这本书？”<br/>
Arthur挥了挥他手上的书本，把封皮上的北欧众神亮给他看，得到Eames惊诧的笑声，“这是我的书。”<br/>
“对，怎么了？我以为这算作我们的共同财产了。”他刻薄地回答。<br/>
洗衣机发出尖锐的滴声，Eames连忙按了静音，下意识向楼上看了一眼，没什么动静，这才继续调到烘干档，Arthur低下头看书，起居室里昏黄的灯光让他有些困倦，手边的啤酒见了底，Eames走过去扒着沙发背去亲吻他，Arthur仰起头，用脸颊蹭了蹭他带胡渣的下巴。<br/>
“刮胡子，你，”Arthur用脑门顶开他的脸，带着点恼火地说：“前天我就提醒你了。”<br/>
“嗯……”Eames对此不置可否，他把柔软的沙发背压得更低，好去品尝Arthur带着柑橘香味的脖颈，那太诱人了，棉质睡衣里热腾腾的体温让他忍不住伸手探进去，被Arthur一把抓住。<br/>
“衣服洗完了？”前哨挑眉。<br/>
Eames叹息了一声，在他嘴唇上用力亲一下，“上楼去，darling，我10分钟后到。”<br/>
当他们滚到一张真正的床上时，已经过了凌晨一点，Arthur揉着眼睛把脑袋扎在Eames的颈窝里，用两个哈欠拒绝了热辣的夜间服务，毕竟他们与Neil的房间只有一墙之隔，而且他实在太困了，Eames没再为难他，只是搂紧了他的背，用顽强的胡渣划过Arthur的额头，惹得前哨低声怒吼，随后两人闷笑着闭上了眼。<br/>
Neil惊醒的时候天还黑着，他睁大了眼睛，试图弄清楚自己在什么地方。轻巧的羽绒被还裹在他身上，让他出了些汗，黏糊糊的感觉非常不舒服，他掀开被子想要下床，却被突然掀起的窗帘一角吓了一跳，Arthur为了让空气流通给窗子开了个缝，开口在远离床的那边，不会让Neil轻易感冒。<br/>
他伸手摸索着拧开了床头灯，昏暗的灯光照出一小片可视范围，Neil跳下床，踩着Eames给他买的小海豹棉拖鞋，他的脚趾因为紧张蜷缩在一起，走路的时候发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。门外是二楼的走廊，小夜灯忠实地照着明，光圈之外像蛰伏着食人的野兽，Neil咬了咬牙，抱住自己的肩膀。<br/>
父亲的卧室就在旁边，他徘徊了一会儿，想要敲门的手反复伸出和放下，他不知道是否可以因为自己的困扰而惊扰别人的睡眠，Neil咬住嘴唇，背后有不知从哪里钻进来的风，让他瑟缩了一下。他在小夜灯旁边蹲了下来，闭上眼睛，惶恐地缩成一团，家里几乎没有什么声音，他害怕黑暗，害怕窄小的空间与震耳欲聋的枪声，梦里经历的恐惧去而复返，在他脑子里再次上演，他发着抖，不知道这一切什么时候才能过去。<br/>
直到有个温暖的怀抱把他收拢进去，他睁开眼，眼前是法兰绒的深色衣领，有好闻的薄荷香与浅淡的柑橘甜，男人的下巴压在他的头顶，这让他奇异般地踏实了许多，Neil挣扎着抱住Eames，把自己团到他胸口。<br/>
“噩梦有Arthur讲的睡前故事可怕吗？”Eames带着笑意问他，“僵尸新娘和怪狗狗，最后被格林兄弟——OUCH！”<br/>
Arthur用北欧众神的书籍用力殴打了Eames的头顶，他把Neil从Eames怀里抱出来，握住他冰凉的手，Neil抬起头去看Arthur，他的小脸湿漉漉的，Arthur伸手给他擦干，“走，回房间。”<br/>
他牵着Neil回了他和Eames的房间，Eames则走去Neil的房间里帮他把灯关上，等他再回来的时候，孩子已经窝在了大床的中央，紧紧靠着Arthur，嘟着嘴讲自己梦到可怕的蝙蝠还有怎么也逃不出的脚步声。Eames脱了鞋爬上床的另一边，他们把孩子挤在中间，用还暖着的被子把他盖严，Eames没去关床头灯，Arthur摸了摸Neil的额头，Neil哭累了，正眯着眼睛，一副想睡又不敢睡的样子。<br/>
“梦里的东西不可怕，因为只要醒来就会消失了。”Eames亲了亲他的头发，“有些念头会留在里面，但那不是不好的东西。”<br/>
Neil警惕地看了他一眼，“可是蝙蝠不好。”<br/>
“是吗？”Eames弯起嘴角，“那可能是Arthur还没给你讲到蝙蝠仙子的故事……”<br/>
Arthur越过Neil怒视他：“闭嘴。”<br/>
孩子咯咯笑了起来，他翻个身搂住Eames的胳膊，看了一会儿上面的纹身，“这里有一个骰子……”<br/>
Eames低低地笑了两声，“是的，这个骰子有个很长的故事，但很有趣，也许有一天Arthur会讲给你听。”<br/>
“现在，你该睡觉了，明早如果不下雪的话，我们可以邀请James和Phillipa去沃尔玛玩。”<br/>
“好的daddy，晚安。”<br/>
Neil乖巧地闭上蓝眼睛，Arthur和Eames在他头顶对视了一眼，决定让床头灯再亮一会儿。<br/>
　　</p><p>13岁·游戏</p><p>放冬假之后，James和Phillipa就变成了他们家的常客。Arthur会做奇怪的料理，有时候是土豆泥咸馅饼，有时候是混合蔬果汁，James很确定里面放了调味醋，但是他喜欢千奇百怪的食物，Phillipa则完全无法忍受，而可怕的是，Eames仿佛失去了味觉。过完十三岁生日，Neil就决定自己成为了独当一面的大人，他追着闹钟起床，自己煎蛋和培根，热牛奶，然后坐班车上下学，不过在家里，Eames似乎仍然希望他是个磕磕绊绊的小婴儿，Neil怀疑他想要弥补没有把自己从牙牙学语养起的遗憾。<br/>
“不能生活自理的那个人是你，Eames先生，”Arthur拿着锅铲指出，厨房里漏出炸洋葱圈的味道，“去把洗衣篮清空，不要再折磨我的儿子了。”<br/>
James在沙发上喷笑，Neil扭头瞪他，准备维护一下自己的父亲，但是Phillipa叫了他一声，他走过去给姐姐解锁iPad。Phillipa已经过了和James玩在一起的年龄，她比较乖僻，也更加安静，屏幕上的公开课或者食物链讲解就能吸引她半个上午，Arthur发觉她越来越像Mal，他在厨房门口站了一会儿，直到Eames提醒他洋葱圈要炸糊了才缩回去。<br/>
Neil打开XBOX之后就把手柄丢到James身上，他用力坐在一边，和伙伴离了半米远，James不屑地哼了一声，按着手柄上的方向键，锁定了他们平时在玩的赛车游戏，Neil空着手盯屏幕，没打算和他一决高下，James调到单人模式，找到一个带高速公路的赛道，他熟练地选了一辆法拉利，开始给车身涂鸦，他偏爱金黄色和绿色，喷枪在车门上乱画一气，Neil嫌弃地眯起眼。<br/>
“James的眼光很不错，”Eames路过他们身后，嘟囔了一句，“装修房子的时候我想要个这种窗帘，结果我的脖子到现在可能还留着平底锅柄的印子。”<br/>
Neil扑在沙发上大笑，James转身给了他一个拇指，认同他的审美。赛道的终点是一个下坡，Neil不得不承认James是个玩游戏的高手，他把其他对手远远甩在后面，下坡的时候甚至没费什么力气去挂档，就轻松溜过了终点线。Neil弯起嘴角，他管住了自己想要吹口哨的嘴，不想给James骄傲的机会。<br/>
“要不要来一局？”James抬着下巴问他，“下一次我想选带沼泽的那个地图。”<br/>
Neil走到电视机跟前拿起另外一只手柄，他坐回沙发，这次离James近了一些，是友谊的距离，James开始选地图，他来回切了几次，在三个带沼泽的地图里难以抉择，Neil想告诉他其中一个赛道可能需要倒着开一段路，他经常跑那个，而James在他开口之前就按下了确认。Neil耸了耸肩，开始给自己的车喷漆，他只用了明红色在车尾灯喷了一圈，让车身保持了原本的白色，他的喜好比较偏向Arthur，这让在后面观战的Eames发出嘘声。<br/>
Neil翻了个白眼，“Daddy，你能去厨房里帮忙吗？或者，也许Phillipa需要你？”<br/>
“我不需要！”Phillipa大声喊回来，“能让他去外面铲雪吗？”<br/>
Eames带着受伤的表情看小女孩的方向，“我以为Phillipa是最爱我的那个，所以爱会消失是吗？”<br/>
Phillipa向他投了一个抱枕，他抓在手里捏了几下，把它放在Neil的腿上，转身躲去了厨房。<br/>
厨房不是开放式的也会有一些好处，比如他在Arthur嘴唇上偷一个吻的时候不用在意外面的孩子们，Arthur用臀部撞开他，把番茄丢到沸水里煮，又去翻炒锅里的豆子，Eames闹了他一会儿，就自觉去炖汤，他们各自为阵忙活了起来。<br/>
James领跑第一圈的时候，Neil只是全神贯注观察着沼泽地的范围，他不紧不慢地跟在James的法拉利后面，刺目的绿色车尾让他啧了一声，第一个沼泽范围不算大，他可以擦着跑道的边缘绕过去，James现在卡在第二个沼泽圈了，那个要大很多，Neil很快追了上来，他向跑道的另一侧靠拢，慢慢减速，沼泽的边缘比中心要浅，他看准机会加速，从侧边滑了过去，黏腻的感觉从手柄传达到他的掌心，现在他和James并排了，并且占据了内侧车道。<br/>
James气恼地喊了一声，Neil笑了一下，稳住手柄，开始挑战第三个沼泽。<br/>
这时候Arthur端着盘子从厨房里走出来，把桌布拉整齐，冲着三个小家伙问：“你们打算什么时候吃饭？”<br/>
Phillipa率先站起来，“我就来。”<br/>
Neil和James正跑到关键时刻，他们没理会Arthur的问话，Eames假装拿东西路过电视机，换来两声怒吼，他优哉游哉地拿起放在主机上的遥控器，问：“什么时候吃饭？”<br/>
“马上！”“这就好！”<br/>
Neil侧着身子把车滑过最后一个沼泽，他开始倒车，从另一个车道冲了出去，那是通往终点的近道，只不过太窄，无法调头，Neil反向控制着方向键，熟练地从窄小的跑道里左右转弯，James则全神贯注绕过最后一个弯道，把自己的车塞进内圈，向着终点线冲刺。<br/>
最终Neil以一秒多一点点的优势拿到了第一，他咧着嘴把手柄丢到一边，宣布：“我要去吃冠军餐！”<br/>
James不服输地要他再和自己比一局，Eames看准时机揪住了他的衣领：“去洗手，开饭了。”<br/>
接下来的午餐James致力于把所有的芹菜丢到Neil的盘子里，Neil用青椒反击：“你不是喜欢绿色吗？”<br/>
Phillipa安静地吃着豌豆，直到Arthur把她手边的iPad拿走放到自己的另一侧，她才不满地舀起浓汤喝。和James恰恰相反，Neil几乎不挑食，他不爱吃蔬菜沙拉里的甘蓝球，除此之外没有什么偏好。Eames用遥控器把电视调到新闻台，现在正放着广告，巨大的巧克力豆从山上滚下来，James被呛住了，Neil趁机把剩下的两个甘蓝球舀到他碗里，飞快站起来把面前的盘子叠好，看向Arthur，问：“我和环境课老师说好下午去他家里预习，daddy你能开车送我吗？”<br/>
Eames挑眉：“那是什么？他要带你们去种树还是怎么的？”<br/>
“差不多吧，”Neil没所谓地说，躲开James伸过来要踢他的脚，“你知道人工鸟巢吗？”<br/>
“我知道人工鸟巢吗……”Eames难以置信地重复，“我知道那东西干吗？”<br/>
“垃圾分类、废物循环利用、清洁生产，诸如此类的吧。”Neil一边跑上楼换衣服一边回头跟Eames解释，Arthur优雅地喝完最后一口汤，接着他的话说：“还有温室效应、臭氧保护、土地退化、核污染……Eames，你负责洗碗和照顾Cobb姐弟，在我回来之前你们中的任何一个都不要受伤，好吗？”<br/>
Eames张口结舌，Arthur顺路摸了摸James的头顶，给Phillipa一个脸颊吻，跟着Neil上楼去整理仪容了。<br/>
“嘿，那是不是意味着下午我可以独占XBOX了？”James嚼着甘蓝欢快地问。<br/>
　　</p><p>15岁·争执</p><p>Neil的叛逆期来的很迟，却也很突然，就好像上一秒他还在跑道的起点等倒计时，下一秒伴随着轰然巨响，他就被迎面而来的叛逆情绪推了一个跟头，而身边的人早已闪过了那些日子，顺利起跑了。但Arthur反而因此放心了，他一直挺害怕Neil会因为，你懂的，各种各样的家庭啊、伦理啊的原因压制自己的青春期躁动。<br/>
“然后他就会变得像Dom一样古怪，什么都不跟我们讲，把他的反社会念头全部锁到limbo的保险箱里，我们找不到也就纠正不了……”<br/>
Arthur靠着床头碎碎念，Eames握了握他的肩膀，似乎觉得很有趣，“Neil才15岁，亲爱的，有些孩子22岁才开始对自身认知出现偏差，你能想象他的世界是啥样吗？”<br/>
Arthur吃惊地看着他，“……那你的叛逆期是有点长了，我算算，大概得有十多年了吧。”<br/>
回答他的是Eames丢过来的一个枕头，以及他全力以赴的体重，Arthur闷哼了一声，抓住他的胳膊拧到身侧，伸腿把Eames踹开，两个人在床上毫无章法地扭打起来，直到Neil猛地推开他们的卧室门，嘴里叨念着球衣和香蕉皮之类的东西，把头伸进Eames的衣橱开始翻箱倒柜。<br/>
“……”过了一会儿，他对着屋子里诡异的安静挑眉，“干嘛？我没打扰到你们吧？现在才下午一点。”<br/>
Eames上下打量他，然后回头对Arthur说：“现在你不用担心limbo里那些子虚乌有的保险柜了。”<br/>
“是的，我现在开始担心他和你如出一辙的衣品了。”Arthur痛心疾首地回答。<br/>
春季垒球决赛那天下了不小的雨。<br/>
Neil在一垒到本垒之间来回跑动，他力气不大，但胜在反应快，每次都能把握好时间跑垒，大雨给他们的比赛造成了不小的影响，内场的泥地开始有积水，还有几次Neil冲的太快，被水渍滑倒在地，他毫不顾忌地用护臂去擦面罩上的雨水。<br/>
第二轮第六局轮到他做击球手，Neil用力把球击出外网，获得一个全垒打的积分，他的胳膊太疼了，像是被一只尖牙利齿的豹子咬住，从手腕到肩膀都在刺痛，雨水遮住了他的视线，现在他们队与第一轮时的分数相当，只能盼望着最后一局能得到额外的一分，Neil听到Eames在看台上对着他大喊大叫，这轮他到了一垒手的位置，在冲出垒台向二垒转移的时候他踏过一片不小的水面，看准时机向二垒的垒台滑铲，成功停留在那一小块地方，这给了他一些信心，继续观察飞球的动向，向三垒转移，击球手跟在他身后，他能感觉到雨更大了，直到跑完一个循环，把本垒让给击球手，他才感觉到心脏在砰砰跳，而Eames大喊着他是英雄的声音传了过来，队友们欢呼着抱成一团。<br/>
Neil脱掉面罩，笑得像个傻子，他用右手跟观众们挥手示意，好像站在奥林匹克的赛场上一样，老师冲他们比着拇指，欢送他们退场。一直到他换上干燥的衣服，又在去停车场的路上把它淋湿，最后在车上被Arthur用毛毯抱住，他才龇牙咧嘴地说胳膊好痛。Arthur握着他的手腕往上捏，经过手肘的时候Neil瑟缩了一下，Arthur松开手，冲正在开车的Eames说：“去医院，Neil的胳膊扭伤了。”<br/>
“我不去！”Neil大声喊回去：“送我去莫里斯大街，晚上还有庆功Party！”<br/>
Arthur按住他的脑袋，“我会和你的老师通电话，告知他你因为受伤没办法前往。”<br/>
“不！我不能缺席这个！”Neil从毯子里挣脱出来，冲着Arthur尖叫，伸手去拉车门，Arthur稍稍用了点技巧就再次把他裹进了毛毯里，Neil愤怒地挣扎，他力气可不小，只是毛毯和负伤的手臂限制了他的发挥，最后只能靠在椅背上生闷气。<br/>
“听Arthur的，你现在的状况不适合去有噪音、碳酸饮料和一群暴力狂的地方。”过了一会儿，Eames劝说似的附和，Neil哼了一声，望向窗外，雨水扑打在玻璃上，发出微弱的咚咚声，他知道Eames和Arthur是为了他好，但性格里好强的那部分还是让他回了一句嘴。<br/>
“我也是个暴力狂，这不就很好的证明了我是个养子吗？”<br/>
Arthur没再说话，Eames也没有，他们把他带到急诊室，简单跟医生说了一下他受伤的情况。一个年轻的外科医生把Neil带到另外一间房子里，Arthur有些担忧地找了张椅子坐下，Eames看了他一会儿，在他面前蹲了下来。<br/>
“你知道他不是真心那样说的，对吧？”<br/>
“是啊，我知道。”Arthur承认，但这与他是否会为此伤心没有半点关系，“我们一起做了很多事，Eames，为了Neil，也为了能更好的生活，如果这一切对他来说都没意义的话……”<br/>
“不会的，”他握着Arthur的手，摩挲着他突起的骨节，“小家伙只是有些生气，你把他从一只手都能拎起来养到这么大，该比所有人都了解他。到家之前他就会道歉的，我保证。”<br/>
“我是个合格的父亲吗？”Arthur抬起头问他。<br/>
Eames露出一个安慰的笑容，“没有人比你更优秀了，在任何方面都是。”<br/>
其实Arthur知道在陪伴Neil这件事上Eames比他做得更好，他们会一起打游戏、除草、吐槽电视剧、练习垒球，甚至连家长日都是Eames在去，而Arthur自己，他扪心自问，是对孩子有些严苛了。<br/>
“我……”<br/>
他还想说什么，医生带着Neil从房间里出来，Arthur看到小家伙的手臂上缠了几层绷带，Eames按了一下他的肩膀，走过去询问伤情。<br/>
“注意两周内不要持续用力，”医生将诊断单和缴费单递给Eames，“过了今天就可以热敷一下，时间不要太长。”<br/>
Neil低着头站在Eames的身边，看着他和医生道谢，又回头去看还在椅子上坐着看手机的Arthur，他咬了咬嘴唇，正想着怎么才能挽回一下，就感觉到Eames在拍他的肩膀。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
Eames眨了眨他灰绿色的眼睛，问Neil：“Arthur可能是累了，你知道哪儿有卖功能饮料吗？”<br/>
Neil点点头，“这层有自动贩售机，我去买。”<br/>
“要红牛，不要魔爪。”<br/>
Eames走回Arthur身边，示意自己要去缴费，就走开了，急诊大厅里有些吵，Arthur关掉手机上的app，打开搜索引擎开始看热敷需要多少度的水，他记下了几个细节，思考着如何才能让水温控制在一定度数，然后他又扫了两眼热敷的时间。<br/>
“Daddy，”眼前被递来一罐红牛，Neil有些尴尬地移开视线，很快又直视Arthur，说：“我感觉胳膊好多了。”<br/>
Arthur接过易拉罐，轻轻碰了碰他手肘的绷带，“想去party吗？”<br/>
Neil红了脸，坐在他身边，尽管只有十五岁，他比同龄人要高出一截，金色的头发不像他两个父亲中的任何一个，他说着软乎乎的英式英语，总是异想天开，像极了Eames，他通晓逻辑，善于观察和规划生活中的琐事，又过于像Arthur。没什么能阻挡Neil仿照他们俩长大，却长成一个完全不同的人。<br/>
“对不起。”<br/>
Neil小声说，几乎被掩盖在Arthur吞咽饮料的声音之下，但他听到了，并且露出一个微笑，“Eames说你大概要忍到回家才会道歉，看来我是更了解你的那个。”<br/>
“我原话是这样的吗？darling？”从门诊回来的伪装者把单据交给医生，拿了一些药膏装进袋子里，“我才离开十分钟，你就开始离间我和我儿子了？”<br/>
Arthur嗤笑了一声，站起身来，低头问Neil：“去party还是回家？”<br/>
“回家，”Neil从善如流地说：“我想吃烤面包，要有鸡油菌和番茄。”</p><p> </p><p>16岁·感情</p><p>十六岁的时候Neil学会了开车，但在拿到正式驾照之前，他只能在副驾驶上多带一个人，而这个人通常是Arthur，因为Eames根本懒得管他，还会告诉他如果被带进局子，自己想办法出来。<br/>
“我真的可以独立驾驶机动车。”<br/>
“嗯哼。”Arthur一动不动坐在副驾驶上，抱着双臂，“也许我现在担心的不是你一个人开车出去，而是你要一个人去哪里。”<br/>
“你是认真的吗？”Neil拍了两下方向盘，“我不会开到另一个州去，甚至不会开出这个城市，daddy你没有别的事情要做吗？到那些富豪的脑子里去赚点钱什么的？”<br/>
“所以Eames这段时间没在家，而在他今天回来之前，我负责‘看管’你。”<br/>
Neil泄气地按了一下喇叭，整个人都趴在了方向盘上，“我要去接Rachel，然后和她去Five guys吃午饭，下午有一场音乐会，晚饭之前我会到家，满意了吗？”<br/>
Arthur挑眉，“你物理老师的女儿？”<br/>
“是的，是的，所以你看，我真的不方便带上你。”<br/>
“既然这样，你会记得回来吃晚饭的，对吧？”Arthur饶有兴致地看着Neil红了耳朵，“要是我做了烤羊排你却没有回来——”<br/>
“不会的，我保证！”Neil倾身过去帮他拉开车门，催促道：“Daddy，请？”<br/>
Arthur哼了一声，迈开长腿下车，他站在房子门口看Neil飞速把车子倒出车道，开走之前甚至还冲他潦草地挥手。Arthur无趣地看了一会儿远去的车尾，拉开门回房间。<br/>
Neil在操纵车辆这方面可谓天赋异禀，他从几年前就开始在赛车游戏上频繁跑赢James，实际上手真正的车时更是手到擒来，有一次他在一个急转弯甩尾时吓哭了Phillipa，之后姑娘再也没有坐过他的车，并且第二个月就搬去遥远的俄克拉荷马州上大学去了。<br/>
Cobb为此和Arthur解释了很多次，Phillipa只是那天和男朋友分了手，心情不好才借故哭了一小会儿，与Neil的车技没有直接关系，但Arthur还是把Neil教训了一顿，然后没收了他的车钥匙，一直到Eames在床上用尽各种性感的方法帮Neil求情，Arthur才松口，并且让Neil保证以后开车不再炫技。<br/>
现在是Rachel了，Arthur经常听Neil提起这个名字，有时候是在饭桌上，有时候是在电视机前，还有一次他们在沃尔玛遇到那女孩，Neil甚至深呼吸了几下才敢上前去打招呼，Arthur好笑地帮他整理衣领，跟在他身后走过去。<br/>
Rachel是个好女孩儿，但不管是她还是什么Selina、Talia，随便谁，都没办法让Arthur停止生出Neil早晚要从这个家离开的念头，不过谈论这一切还为时过早，他拿起矮桌上的几本书归置到书架上，做完这些，拿出手机给Eames传简讯，问他是否能在回家的路上买一些椰子水，虽说是问，实际上如果Eames拒绝的话可能会在门口的草坪上和蚊子一起过夜。<br/>
晚饭他们如愿以偿吃到了小羊排，羊肉煎得很嫩，Neil一边吃一边问Eames这次工作的事情。Arthur大约知道一些，这次任务是Cobb介绍给Eames的，需要一个资深的伪装者，目的是识破对方的伪装，Eames觉得有趣就接了，他和Arthur本质上的不同就是Arthur接活看价钱，而Eames完全凭开心与否。<br/>
“然后在第一层那个人就暴露了，不可否认他是个还不错的演员，也许是他没注意到卷心菜和紫甘蓝并不是同一种味道，而他模仿的目标是个口味挑剔的厨师。”<br/>
“那不行，”Neil说：“我也觉得卷心菜很好吃，但紫甘蓝真的难以下咽。”<br/>
Arthur看了他一眼，问：“今天的约会怎么样？”<br/>
“……”Neil吐出一截排骨，结结巴巴地反问：“约、约会？”<br/>
“是的？”<br/>
“我只是跟Rachel一起做物理功课，然、然后……”<br/>
“在音乐厅做功课？”<br/>
“不行吗？”Neil的脸从额头红到鼻尖，还是忍不住反击：“我也从来没见你们约会过，为什么你表现得对约会该干什么了如指掌的样子？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
Arthur半张着嘴，有一会儿没能说出话来，他扭头去看Eames，后者正把脸埋在盘子里窃笑，Arthur冲他丢了一块骨头，他才假咳了两声，解释道：“你知道我们有一台PASIV吧？你Cobb叔叔退休之后那东西就一直放在我们家的柜橱里。”<br/>
Neil疑惑地点头，“那又怎样？”<br/>
“也不怎样，”Eames想了想，“有的时候太频繁的约会总使人厌倦，比方说一天之内牵着手逛遍圣保罗大教堂、古罗马遗迹、海神庙、布拉格广场，Arthur是个顶级的建筑师，他能让人看到现实建筑中非凡的一面。”<br/>
这下轮到Neil目瞪口呆了，他着实没想到父亲们居然用PASIV做这种事情。Arthur像是扳回一成似的哼了一声，“事实证明，我确实对如何约会了如指掌。”<br/>
Eames大声笑起来，Neil捂住脸，“我不该问的，对不起，为什么最后受伤的会是我？”<br/>
“你要知道，Arthur可是这世界上唯一一个初恋是悖论建筑的人，”Eames才不管他尴尬不尴尬，“在从事这行之前他是个建筑师。”<br/>
“那你们是在入行之后才认识的咯？”<br/>
“这个嘛……”Eames难得思考了一下，“我可不会这么说。”<br/>
他们俩是在一座桥上认识的，既然这是个稍微有些浪漫的故事，那当然不是一座普通的桥，那是该死的金门大桥。距今数年之前，当Arthur还是一位建筑设计师的时候，Eames已经受够了专业的表演教育课程，从英国辍学来到美国寻找发展的途径。<br/>
“我记得那应该是个雨天，”Eames向Arthur求证，“你开着你的本田在路上接到我，然后径直上了橙色大桥，所以在我们互相介绍的时候，你还全神贯注开着车，甚至差点念错自己公司的名称。”<br/>
Arthur点头，“事实上，我没想到有人会在那种天气在路上拦车，上桥之前他们都习惯性走快车道，没人会注意一个湿淋淋的路人。”<br/>
“但是你注意到了，”Eames说：“并且好心地把我送到旧金山。”<br/>
“完全是因为顺路。”<br/>
其实不是，谁会不喜欢他含含糊糊的口音和丰满的嘴唇含笑的样子？那几乎让Arthur无法控制在雨天里打滑的车，要知道他的车技可是完全不输给Neil，只不过那时候他的注意力全都被这个搭便车的英俊异乡人吸引了。<br/>
“然后呢？你们就在旧金山分手了？”Neil问：“这也太没意思了。”<br/>
“到了旧金山之后，Arthur当然是忙得不可开胶，他要做设计，然后开那些开不完的会，我去跑了几个龙套，至少把租房子的钱攒下了，后来我们在一家咖啡厅又遇到，显然我们的建筑师先生已经完全把我忘记了，我请了他一杯咖啡，然后提起那个下雨的傍晚。”<br/>
“不过，由于我们的工作完全没有相似之处，所以很快那杯咖啡也被我忘在了脑后，一直到我的老朋友Cobb找到我，说有一个不那么合法的工作想介绍给我，我不缺钱，却缺少对生活的激情，于是几乎没有犹豫地接受了。”<br/>
“我们就在那个任务里正式认识了，”Eames说：“Cobb向我介绍他严谨的前哨时，我脑子里只有他蜜糖色的眼睛和小酒窝，那太令人分神了。”<br/>
“咿——快停下！这还有孩子！”<br/>
Neil红着脸偷偷看Arthur，后者没什么反应，似乎对这类调情习以为常了，他居高临下看了一眼Neil，“吃饱了吗？去洗碗。”<br/>
Neil飞快地站起来收拾桌面，Arthur笑了一声，又去看Eames，他灰绿色的眼睛里带着隐约的笑意，Arthur凑过去给了他一个吻。</p><p> </p><p>17岁·成年</p><p>Neil决定提前三个月庆祝他的成人礼，被Arthur指出这完全不符合逻辑。<br/>
“到了生日前一天晚上12点我突然变成一个大人，这才是不合逻辑的，daddy，我已经厌倦了做一个未成年人。”<br/>
“你已经做了将近18年的未成年人，在距离与此告别的三个月前却觉得厌倦？”Arthur脱下自己的近视眼镜，把报纸放在餐桌上，“你最好能享受最后三个月我还宠着你这个小鬼的日子。”<br/>
“噢，得了吧。”Neil把脑门砸在平摊在桌上的书本里，“我马上就要开始申请学校，此外还有Division2的物理杯要准备，三个月之后我恐怕不能完全分辨到底哪个是酒瓶哪个是我的眼镜。”<br/>
Eames从二楼走下来，手里抱着从露台上收回的毛毯与枕芯，Neil跑过去从他手里把东西接下来，铺到沙发上，Arthur盯着他看了一会儿，问：“你觉得一顿晚餐能换来自我意义上的成年吗？非法律规则中的那种？”<br/>
Neil耸了耸肩，“就是出了家门这事儿就不算数的那种成年吗？”<br/>
刚晒好的毯子还带着点凛冽冬天的味道，Neil伸直了腿，舒服地叹息一声，Eames拍了拍枕芯，把它塞到花里胡哨的枕套里，这把Arthur也吸引了过来，软沙发总是有魔力。<br/>
“即使我没有成年，也是可以准备晚餐的，你知道吧？”<br/>
“至少要有焗南瓜和巧克力蛋糕吧？”Eames插入他们的话题。<br/>
“甜食，当然了。”Arthur恼火地踢他，“奶油烤玉米是我最后的底线。”<br/>
Neil冲他俩做了个鬼脸，抓起玄关矮柜上自己的钱包和车钥匙，回头吩咐：“让我的书就呆在那儿，晚上还有三页习题要做。”<br/>
“你发现了没有？”Arthur听到关门的声音，回头对Eames说：“自从有了Neil之后，你在任务里都谨慎了许多，上次在赫尔多拉多节那次潜盗里，你跟Cobb提了一个布置上的改动，甚至不是你往常会提的那种作死式改动。”<br/>
“我对这是因为孩子还是因为长久以来受你影响表示怀疑，”Eames把他的脑袋按到自己肩膀上，“不过上周Neil在除雪时跟我讲克莱因瓶的存在维度，绝对是因为你。”<br/>
Arthur调整了一个舒适的姿势，脑袋顺着Eames的胸口滑到他的膝盖上，过了一会儿，他突然想到，Neil明年就要去新泽西上大学了，他似乎对某所常春藤情有独钟，接下来很多年里，他们可能只有在假期或是Neil结婚的时候才能再见到他。<br/>
“等他去上了大学，家里就清静了。”<br/>
“是吗？我希望你不要在第一个月就试图跑去观察他的代课教授，而且是在带了枪的情况下，那真的对Neil没什么好处。”Eames轻轻梳理他的短发，“而且，我觉得你想的太多了，darling，你知道新泽西距离我们只有1小时的车程吧。”<br/>
Arthur用手指掐他的肚子，“我不觉得你描述的是我，恕我直言相告，咱们俩里更有占有欲的那个人是你。”<br/>
“噢，当然是我，小家伙刚来我们家的时候我就警告过他，这家里什么都可以是他的，他可以继承咱们寥寥无几的家产，一个过了时的游戏机，煎锅和吸尘器，但只有Arthur必须得是我的。”<br/>
Arthur乐了一下，控诉道：“我有充分理由怀疑你想独占我儿子，而且从九年前就开始实施了，Eames先生。”<br/>
“对，那又是为了什么呢？”Eames低头看他。<br/>
一个半小时之后他们听到了引擎熄火的声音，是Neil买食材回来了，Arthur再次放下报纸，打开门走出去，Neil费力地拎着一个巨大的购物袋，从车库往这边走，Arthur快步走过去帮他分担了一半的重量，直到他们把这些食物塞进厨房里。<br/>
“距离圣诞节还有一个月吧？”Eames吃惊地看着他俩。<br/>
“……现在是我的时间了，你们俩，不准进厨房。”<br/>
Neil把土豆从袋子底部刨出来，他冲Eames摆摆手，然后把门拉上了。<br/>
到了他们真正坐到桌子边开始吃饭，已经超过晚上八点钟了，Eames饿得前胸贴后背，Arthur把所有的零食都藏了起来，任他把除了厨房之外的所有柜橱都翻了一遍也没找到一口吃的，最后只好瘫在沙发上有气无力地喊他们家完全不存在的那只狗的名字。<br/>
Arthur打量了一会儿桌子上的餐品，在Neil期待的目光里谨慎地尝了一口通心粉，烤得有些过了，胡椒在他舌尖刺了一下，Arthur抿了一下嘴唇。<br/>
“怎么样？”Neil弯起眼睛，他的餐盘完好的摆在面前，旁边是那本还没做完的习题册，“剩下的豆蔻我还煮了点肉酱，都在那盘龙虾里面了。”<br/>
桌子上除了通心粉，还有肉酱龙虾和柠檬鲑鱼，Eames要的焗南瓜没有出现，但是Arthur已经闻到烤箱里巧克力蛋糕的甜味了，Neil花了不少时间筛低筋面粉和打发蛋白，能看到他手腕上没洗干净的可可粉，像没干涸的深色颜料。最终他们吃完了这顿称得上及格的晚餐，给它加分的是Neil在厨台上磕到的手腕，还有毛衣上沾的蛋清液。<br/>
“还不错，”Arthur回了他一个笑容，“即使你觉得自己已经具备成年的差不多所有条件了，我们仍然在未来很长一段时间里，会把你当做一个孩子，你知道这一点吧。”<br/>
“在你们俩面前，我永远是，”Neil拍了拍自己的书本，笑容里带着一点顽皮和更多的郑重，“其实我没想那么快长大，这些年除了修学我几乎没离开过纽约，所有的我能记起来的日子：纪念日、生日、白天和夜晚，都有你们俩，有时候是幕布上的人影，有时候是吵闹的背景音，有时候是担忧和叮嘱，这些让我愿意永远做你们的孩子。”<br/>
烤箱响了一声，Eames回头，Arthur拍了拍Neil的肩膀，他的手掌在上面停留了一会儿，像是在感受他从一个单薄的小不点儿长成独当一面的人所做的努力，它渐渐让人变得厚重坚实，成为一个可以依赖的人。<br/>
“我们是该放你出去走走了。”<br/>
他另一个父亲加入了这场谈话，Eames端着热气腾腾的蛋糕回来，他这次没忘在上面撒上糖霜，就Arthur来看，这个蛋糕堪称完美，但他会用尽所有办法阻止他的丈夫和儿子今天晚上就把它干掉。<br/>
“说到这个，物理杯结束之后我打算去欧洲玩，”Neil坦白，这让Arthur皱了一下眉，他接着说：“我想去大西洋之路，还有莱茵河谷——”<br/>
“我觉得你还不——”<br/>
“Darling，”Eames打断Arthur接下来想说的话，把切好的蛋糕递到他手里，“让他去吧，年轻人就该到处走走，你得让他知道世界在变化，及时享受一下那些美好的东西。”<br/>
Arthur挑眉看他，“还有已知的和未知的危险。”<br/>
“当然，危险也会结伴而至，”Eames揽住他的肩膀，“我相信Neil能处理好的。”<br/>
Neil给了他一个自豪的笑容，Arthur无奈地来回瞪视他们俩，过了一会儿，Neil决定把他留给Eames，自己去洗盘子，他相信Arthur最后会同意的。</p><p> </p><p>18岁·告别</p><p>Neil又一次看到两位父亲争吵是在他离家前的一周，Arthur不同意他自己开车去普林斯顿，而Eames持相反意见，毕竟在这之前Neil已经独自去了欧洲旅行，他一个人在那儿呆了一个月，期间的大部分行程都是靠轨道交通和租车。<br/>
所以，Neil觉得开车去学校完全没有问题，问题只在于怎么说服坚持要把要送他的Arthur留在家里。<br/>
最后他找到了他唯一的后援，James的爸爸，关键时刻薛定谔靠谱的Cobb叔叔。他本意是希望Cobb叔叔能给他老爸找个紧急的活，既能让他放松对Neil的监管，又能赚点外快，何乐而不为，但结果却变成了Cobb邀请他们一家一起前往隔壁州旅行。<br/>
“至少你可以和James交替开车，在车上吃点小零食，或者唱唱歌什么的。”Eames把旅行包塞进后备箱里，笑着安慰他。<br/>
Arthur在前面那辆本田副驾那侧的车门旁看着他俩，一会儿之后他拉了拉厚外套，上了车。<br/>
“注意安全，”Eames对三个孩子点点头，“别开太快。”<br/>
“还是觉得这太傻了，”James抱着座椅上的靠枕，蜷缩在副驾驶上，他的姐姐在后座疯狂敲打笔记本电脑，“我们完全可以乘坐PATH TRAIN，现在算上堵车我们甚至要在车上呆两个小时，Phillipa是绝对不会替你开车的，哪怕一分钟都不会，顺便说一句，我嗨到凌晨4点，所以最好也不要让我摸到方向盘。”<br/>
“嗯哼。”Neil用拧开收音机的举动回复了他。<br/>
他早上起得挺早，和Arthur一起晨跑回来之后他们俩一起准备了早餐，然后Neil去把他们的行李全部折腾到楼下来，Arthur负责把Eames从床上拖到餐厅，早高峰过去之后他们才和Cobb一家汇合，然后出发。所以他精神还算好，这会儿放了不算吵闹的音乐，James看了几分钟手机，就开始打听Neil在欧洲游玩的事情。<br/>
“最厉害的是奥斯陆歌剧院，”Neil讲完了大西洋海滨公路沿途的岛屿之后，他突然想到了一个地方，“Arthur daddy建议我去看一眼，如果我在挪威停留的话，虽然他多半是在说连贯的设计元素之类的，但是我真正觉得敬佩的还是那块太阳能电池板，太大了，而且它的建筑位置完美运用了这块电池板，在奥斯陆峡湾里，你甚至可以直接走到歌剧院顶上去，但是那天我太赶时间了。”<br/>
“……现在我知道为什么你从小就环境课满分了。”James嘟囔，这掩饰不了他语气中的钦羡。<br/>
Neil冲他咧嘴笑，“人类该敬畏大自然，不该过分利用大自然——”<br/>
“就到这儿吧，教授。”<br/>
James呼了口气，继续在手机上戳来戳去，车子上了桥，倒没什么颠簸的感觉，过了一会儿，他谨慎地说：“我有点害怕新学期的课程，Matt教授对论文太严格了，我都不知道能不能过关。”<br/>
Neil惊讶地看了他一眼，“据我所知，你整个假期都在给城里的每一家宠物店打分，关于他们有没有给每种犬类分别投喂合适它们的口粮，两周之前你还带回家一只蝴蝶犬，被Phillipa锁进储物间里一下午才解救出来。”<br/>
“上帝啊停止提起那个魔鬼，”Phillipa用力哼了一声，“为了亲爱的James的论文，我报废了一双迷你唐卡，还有没来得及放进冰箱里去的一盒脆脆鲨，等我回过神来它已经被碎尸了，男孩们，不要再让我回想起关于这只狗的任何细节。”<br/>
James看着Phillipa把脑海中的灾难片挥开的样子笑出声，Neil也忍不住笑起来，“你瞧，我觉得你的论文一点问题都没有，只要别告诉我它还是你草稿本上的一些鬼画符就好。”<br/>
“当然不会。”James白了他一眼，然后去观察前面的车子，“我敢打赌是我老爸在开车，他能把车开到时速25英里。”<br/>
Neil点头附和：“如果是我爸，现在他们可能已经到目的地了。”<br/>
后座的Phillipa打了个冷颤，“对，是你们家一脉相传的飙车技术。”<br/>
Neil和James对视了一眼，Phillipa立刻大喊：“不！绝对不行！Neil你答应了Eames叔叔要注意安全！”<br/>
“好吧，”Neil无奈地放松了踩在油门上的脚，“事实上他只是吩咐我了，但我并没有答应。”<br/>
“你会被Arthur叔叔禁止开车的！”Phillipa严厉地警告他。<br/>
Neil发出无聊的嘘声，“你说服我了，千万不能惹到Arthur daddy。”James幸灾乐祸地用手肘戳他，导致Neil把车开得歪歪扭扭，两个男孩儿收到了姐姐的第二张黄牌。<br/>
他们在正午时分到达了普林斯顿，Cobb建议Neil带着他的两个父亲到学校里参观一下，好让他们放心，Cobb带着James和Phillipa先行前往他们预定的餐厅，Arthur把车开到他们的宿舍楼下面，这里毗邻附近的小镇，他下车之后观察了一会儿附近的交通情况，到学校的班车很方便，但Arthur再次跟Neil提议他可以回家去住。<br/>
“我已经在家住了将近十年了，daddy，”Neil四处打量着这几栋白色的复古建筑，“而且大一规定一定要住宿，记得吗？”<br/>
“这都不是问题。”Arthur说。<br/>
Eames在一边看着他俩笑，被Arthur瞪了一眼，他才悠哉地走过来，握了握爱人的手臂，“他就是在家，也会把时间全部花在游标卡尺和电流表上，你就让他跟一群书呆子作伴吧。”<br/>
Neil冲Eames做了个挥舞球棍的动作，后者被逗乐了，“你是比一般的书呆子更能打一点，走吧，我们进去看看。”<br/>
宿舍管理员热情地接待了他们，并且把他们带到公共休息室里，Eames喝了会儿红茶，Arthur则走来走去判断每一件物品的实用性，Neil向宿管提了几个问题，包括停车场和门禁时间。<br/>
“Cobb叔叔要等急了。”<br/>
Neil冲他俩挥了挥手机，上面是Phillipa发来的图片，Cobb像是盯着仇人一样盯着桌子上的水杯，这成功把Arthur逗笑了，他们跟宿管告别，并感谢他的款待（来自Eames）。<br/>
“马马虎虎。”Arthur最后评价道。<br/>
他们回到家时已经晚上了，Arthur拧开门，在踏上玄关的地板时他有些怔楞，被身后的Eames扶着肩膀推了进去，门在他们身后阖上，Arthur抬手按开灯，早晨出门时Neil踢开的拖鞋还翻在一边，他弯腰把它们捡回该在的地方，Eames捏了捏他的肩膀，拇指在肩胛骨上来回摩挲几次。<br/>
“进屋去，亲爱的，”他推着Arthur坐到沙发上，“你想吃点什么吗？”<br/>
Arthur摇摇头，把围巾从脖子上扯下来，“有点太安静了。”<br/>
“已经晚上了，”Eames斜过去把他抱住，“明天早上你会听到我除草和摔碎盘子的声音，我保证。”<br/>
Arthur把脑袋埋在他肩窝里笑，咕哝着说：“不知道怎么的，Neil好像把家里全部的东西都带走了。”<br/>
“我还在呢，”Eames亲吻他的头发，“而且他就是把房子都带走，我也还属于你。”<br/>
“说得好像我想要似的。”Arthur嫌弃地反驳。<br/>
第二天一早，Arthur就被除草机的噪音吵醒了。<br/>
自从去年他们决定退休之后，睡眠就变得渐渐稳定了，偶尔他梦里还有一些过去的画面，大部分都是毛毯和水烧开的声音，有一小部分是密密麻麻的文件和枪声。<br/>
他走下楼，华夫饼和枫糖浆罐子已经在餐桌上了，Arthur透过餐厅的窗子向外看，冬天末尾的太阳让他想起了Neil刚刚被接来家里的那天，小家伙背着一个斜挎旅行包，里面装着他的两套衣服和一本科幻杂志，他最近正在读《狄拉克海上的涟漪》这篇小说，对于他的年纪来说有些晦涩难懂，但Neil最后坚持读完了它。<br/>
生活里一直充斥着温暖的笑意与成长的声音，Neil一点一滴教会他们在与自己相处中找到该在的那个位置，而Arthur和Eames则反过来教他如何做一个融入这间屋子的小儿子，像一张拼图的最后几个部分，他们成功组成了这个家。<br/>
Eames把除草机停到房子后面的角落里，路过窗子的时候他冲Arthur挥了挥手，Arthur从头顶的橱柜里把花生酱拿出来，并且在Eames走过来的时候痛斥他一大早就吃甜食的行为。<br/>
“你尝试了十几年让我戒掉甜食，有哪次成功过吗？”<br/>
“那不代表我会放弃尝试。”<br/>
Eames泼了糖浆在华夫饼上，用力咬了一口，发出美味的哼声，被Arthur从桌子下面踹了一脚。<br/>
“对了，”他把嘴里的食物吞下去，拿出口袋里的手机按了几下，给Arthur看，“Neil说我们结婚纪念日的时候他会回来，带着礼物，我让他别破费了。”<br/>
Arthur看着那条讯息楞了一会儿，“那是什么时候来着？”<br/>
“噢，你不是吧！”Eames气愤把手机丢到饭桌上，“看看我们的结婚证书去，世界上最好的前哨。”</p><p> </p><p>完</p><p> </p><p>23岁·18岁·回溯</p><p>这是最有意思的部分，当那一天真的到来的时候，大惊小怪的反而是Eames。<br/>
“我听懂了。”<br/>
Arthur坐在长沙发的右边，他左侧是一个青年，有着灰蓝色的眼睛和金色的头发，他个子很高，穿着一件白色的衬衣，外面罩着有些皱的赭色夹克外套。<br/>
“就是说，实际上今天你因为一场竞赛错过了，过了一段时间之后，你发现有机会弥补你两位父亲的结婚纪念日，所以你就回来了。”Arthur理智地分析了一下。<br/>
“准确说是过了两年零五个月加三天，但这不重要，”青年从随身携带的包里拿出一个包装精美的纸盒，“纪念日快乐，daddy。”<br/>
Eames发出一声被噎住的声响，“这比我去过最荒诞的梦还夸张！”<br/>
“冷静点，Eames，这很明显就是Neil，只不过是个……长大了点儿的版本。”<br/>
“长大了将近五岁。”Neil歪头笑，他把礼物塞到Arthur的手里，环顾他们的小房子，“不可思议，这里和我离开家去上大学时候一样。”<br/>
“那是因为才过了三个月！”Eames咆哮道：“我的天哪，你，离我的Arthur远一点！”<br/>
“噢，这句话我可熟悉了。”Neil往后挪了几厘米，Arthur叹了口气，他摸索着拍了拍Eames的手，“安静点，坐下来，Neil答应这天回来，他做到了，你有什么好不满的。”<br/>
“我唯一不满的就是我想要我们18岁的那个Neil！”<br/>
Neil垂下头，蓝眼睛透过眼睫毛瞄他，“要不是我今天真的来不了，我也不会走两年半回来。”<br/>
Arthur坐过去，搂住Neil的肩膀，“好了宝贝，说说你晚饭想吃什么？”<br/>
Eames忍气吞声给他们煮了意面，不知怎么的放了过多的番茄，Neil一点抱怨都没有地吃光了自己的盘子，Arthur给他倒了一杯果汁，问：“你有什么规则要遵守吗？比方说能停留多久？有什么我们不能告诉小Neil的？”<br/>
“理论上我可以一直呆着，只不过在别人看来我是个快进了五年的人，但是由于各种各样的法则我最好不要和现在的我碰面，所以，我想我很快就要离开这里了。”<br/>
“这太傻了，”在Arthur还在消化这段话的时候，Eames说：“你走了两年多回来，就是为了我们的结婚纪念日，又不是说我们会因为你的失约责怪你。”<br/>
“这很重要，daddy，”Neil解释：“不光是为了一个纪念日，也是为了让你们知道几年后我的生活依然很好，当然还有一些别的事情……很多细节我不能说，但是我想回来看看你们。”<br/>
Arthur看着他的蓝眼睛，在昏黄的灯光下微微有一层茵绿，他的脸比刚成年的时候线条更加分明，收敛了一半的张扬，添加了一丁点沉稳和狡黠，还有些许不顾一切。<br/>
他一点都不意外孩子最终会长成什么模样，他像Arthur或Eames都好，但最好的就是现在这样，他更像他自己想要成为的人。<br/>
晚饭之后Eames收到了Neil发来的道歉短信，他没办法及时赶来庆祝他们的纪念日——假设真的有什么庆祝活动的话。<br/>
Eames看向坐在沙发上陪Arthur一起看电影的Neil，在手机屏幕上恶狠狠地回复：<br/>
你错过了我们美味的意面和电影之夜，最好自己想办法补偿。</p><p> </p><p>【没啦</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>